


Merry Owlstmas! (Christmas Special!!)

by SkatoFox



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox
Summary: I took a little time off, to make this surprisingly long story. Luz shows Amity, and everybody else what Christmas is, and they celebrate it. Amity and Luz's relationship is a little bit troubled, but they get through it (I suck at summaries -_-)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [THINGS TO BE KNOWN]  
> Amity and Luz are currently dating  
> They are aged up to 15  
> Their parents don't know  
> Only Eda and everybody else  
> ......  
> I'm back! Don't get use to it though, this is just for the Christmas Special I mentioned in my 'I'm taking a break!' Fanfic, enjoy

Luz runs up to Amity's hideout, and grabs her hidden lever book and pulls it. She eagerly waits for the door to open, and she darts into the room as soon as the door opens

She runs up to the calm Amity Blight studying and hugs her from behind. "Ah! Luz! Don't scare me like that!" Luz tightens her grip on the hug, and Amity snuggles up to her. "I'm sorry Ami. I just wanted to see you so badly.."

Amity sighs, "You could've just texted me," Luz pulls away from the hug, and turns Amity's chair around, then planted her hands on either side of the chair. "Amity! I just remembered why I came here!" Amity blushes, "O-Oh yeah?" Luz stands up and reaches into her bag

"Check this out!" Luz pulls out a Santa hat, and plants it on her head. "Wha! What is this?" Amity grabs the hat off her head, and examines it. "Its a Santa hat! Do you know who that is?" Amity hands the hat back to Luz

"Uh, no, no I don't. Mr sandta can have his hat back." Luz chuckles, "Amity, its SanTa, and this is just a hat, it isn't his actually hat. Here, I want you to keep it." Luz hands the hat back, and waits for Amity to grab it

"Luz.." She grabs the hat, "That's very sweet of you." Amity puts the hat back on, "Thanks, you look really cute in it." Amity blushes, and decides to change the subject. "So, w-what was the hat about?" Luz gasps

"Oh! I keep forgetting!" Luz laughs, "Merry Christmas!" Luz pulls Amity into a hug, "C-Christmas..?" Amity questions. "Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know what that is either.. Let me explain."

-A few hours later-

"So, what you're saying is, is that a big red man breaks into your house, leaves a unknown box underneath your tree, eats your food, then leaves?" Amity frowns, "Well when you word it like that, makes it sound creepy.." Luz says, "But yeah, thats what Christmas is all about! Hanging out with your loved ones, and opening gifts! Its my favorite holiday!"

Amity fixes her hat, and blushes, "It's a human thing, isn't it?" Luz shakes her head, "Yup!" Amity thinks, "I didn't get you a gift!" Amity jumps up, and the hat on her head falls to the ground. "Ami! Relax~ Its Christmas eve! You can do that later don't worry about it!"

Amity sits back down, and picks up her hat. "Sorry, its just this 'holiday' means a lot to you, and I want it to be perfect for you.." Luz squeals, "Aweee! Thats so sweeet!" Luz jumps over to Amity and hugs her. "Agh!" Luz snuggles up to her, "Luz.." Amity whispers

"Is there anything you want?" Amity says, rubbing the humans head. "The only thing I want is you Ami, don't stress out over this." Amity blushes, "R-Really!? W-W-Wow!" Luz giggles, and sits up from the hug

"Seriously Mittens, all I want for Christmas is to spend the whole day with you, if thats okay with you that is." Amity scoffs, "Of c-course that is! Its completely fine with me!" Luz smiles, "Great! I have a whole list for us to do!" Luz grabs a scroll from her bag, and rolls it out, going all the way to the wall in front of them

"Y-Yeah, we have a lot to do.." Luz says, rolling the scroll back up. "What about Eda and King? Aren't we gonna do Christmas with them too?" Luz chuckles, "Yeah! The morning is the main part of the day! We open the presents first thing in the morning, then we have the rest of the day to hang out, and play with our presents!"

Amity blushes, "Oh, I didn't know." Luz reaches into her bag, "Look what I got for Eda, its cool isn't it?" Luz holds up a shirt, that reads 'Best Mom' with Eda hugging King and Luz with Owlbert on her shoulder, it looks homemade. "Whoa, did you make this?" Amity grabs the shirt, and looks closer at Luz's work

"Yeah, I learned how to sew from my Mom, I can teach you if you want!" Amity awes at how clean the sews are, "This is really good Luz, Eda is gonna love this!" Amity hands the shirt back to Luz, and Luz puts it back in her bag

"Thanks! I really owe her the world, she sacrificed so much for me.. I wish I could do more for her.." Amity puts her hands around her, "Hey hey, Eda is really happy! All thanks to you! Don't feel guilty, at least she isn't tortured by the curse anymore.." Luz wipes a tear, "I guess you're right.." Luz hugs Amity back, and they stay like that for a few minutes

Amity lets go of the hug, and looks at the dozing Luz laying on her lap. "Luz, you're such a good person." She bends down, and kisses her on the forehead, "We're so lucky to have someone like you.." She sits there, admiring her, and comforting her, waiting for her to wake up herself


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little review, and backstory of the story

Luz opens the door to the hideout, and lets the green haired witch go out first. She shuts the door, and follows Amity towards the exit. They talk about things about Christmas, and what presents Luz got that were her favorite

They were in there for about 6 hours, just talking, and sleeping. Nobody minds though, they've been meeting up every single day, and staying inside for hours, even days. Gus and Willow even had to deliver food to them before

After they finally started dating, nobody would mess with them. Ed and Em has threatened so many people to not tell their parents, and nobody has even went near the two since. Luz and Amity really likes the silence, but it gets boring after a while

They haven't done anything sexual 'yet', but they have made out with each other before. Its was mainly because they were stuck in a shelter house because of the rain. It has been about 11 months since they've started dating, and Amity is still a awkward mess

Luz finds it really cute and funny to tease her, Amity just likes it when she stands next to her. Eda and King support them immensely, King even wore a cheerleader outfit for their 9 months. Eda is just a third wheel, and likes to tease them a lot

Luz has already told everybody about the Christmas thing, so everybody is coming over for a sleepover. All the people there is gonna be Luz, Amity, Eda, King, Willow, Gus, and I guess Hooty. Everybody has gifts for everybody, even Hooty, sadly

King brought sporks, and he even put the persons name on the bottom of the spork, to let them know its theirs

Willow brought follows, to fit everybody's personality. For King, she brought a baby Man-eating tree, she just thinks he should get rid of it when it grows up.. For Luz she brought a daisy, for her bubbly personality. For Amity, she brought a Green Rose. She thought because its green, but supposed to be red, it would fit her perfectly. For Eda she brought a normal red rose. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take care of a flower, but she also didn't want her to be jealous of others with their flowers. For Gus, she brought a Green Daylily. She thought that because how cute it is, and how cute Gus is, she thinks it would fit Gus, perfectly. For Hooty, she brought a Monkey Face Orchid, she thought because he is lonely, he gets a small group of monkey flowers

Gus brought flags, in the colors of their covens. For Willow, it was a green flag. Eda a rainbow flag. Amity a purple flag. For King, was a black flag with a skull in the middle. Hooty is just a brown flag. For Luz, he remembered her telling him about the colors 'Pink, Purple, and Blue.' So he brought a flag in that order

Amity brought what everybody thinks they wanted. For Eda, she brought a huge bag of snails. For King is a cat bed. For Gus, she just brought a huge flag for him. For Hooty, she rented a guy for him to talk to, and she rented him for a LONG time.. For Luz, is a secret

Eda just brought a bunch of 'Bad girl coven' shirts for everybody

Hooty brought a pile of mud for everybody, he even tried to draw their faces on them

What Luz brought for everybody, is also a secret, she really likes Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let everybody know what kind of gifts everybody is getting! Next chapters coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Fluff✨

"Uh, wow Luz, thats a lot of bags.." Amity said, looking over at Luz pushing a wheelbarrow full with bags, "Oh, this? Its nothing.. Don't worry about it!" Amity chuckles and shrugs it off. "I guess everybody's gonna be here, huh?" Amity shrinks. "Yeah I guess, but its fine! Its just Eda, King, Willow, Gus, and Hooty." Luz's voice drifted at the end there, she really didn't like Hooty

"Oh, well thats good I guess." Luz and Amity approach The Owl House. Luz hid the wheelbarrow behind a tree, and caught up with Amity. Hooty smiles, "Hoot! Hoot! Luz! Amity! Hoot! You're here!" He says. Before Luz or Amity could respond, he coughed something out of his throat

"Hoot Hoot! Look what I found! Hoot!" Luz blushes, and Amity cringes at Hooty. "Hooty, what even is that..?" Luz coughs, "Its a m-mistletoe.." Luz managed to say, not knowing why she was flustered, they kissed thousands of times before

"A mistletoe? Whats that?" Hooty kept holding the mistletoe above them, waiting for them to reward him, "Its s-something that is p-placed above your head, and if it is above your head, you have to k-kiss the person nearest to you.." Amity blushes

"O-Oh... Do we have to?" Luz shrugs, "I dunno, its not a law or anything, its just a fun thing to do.." They both stand there awkwardly, until Amity heard Luz sigh, "Lets just get this over with," Luz moves over to Amity, and grabs her face, and kisses her

"Mmm!" Amity slowly drifts into the kiss, and wraps her arms around Luz. They stood there, not caring about how cold it was, nor anybody watching, its been awhile since they last kissed

Amity moves her hands down to a hugging position, and both pf their bottom half's are touching. Before they could get more intimate, they were interrupted by Eda kicking the door open. "HOOTY! If you don't close that-" Luz and Amity both jumped from her yelling, but Eda knew what they were doing

"Hooty mistletoed you guys, huh?" Eda said, with a snort. "Yeahh.." Luz said, helping Amity up. Eda shook her head, "You kids are crazy, come on in ya love birds." Eda walks back in the house, leaving the flustered couple awkwardly standing next to each other, "W-We should go in." Luz finally said. "T-Totally.." Amity said, letting Luz go inside first

Amity steps inside of The Owl House 'Wait- totally? What is wrong with you Blight..' She thought to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice Amity, real smooth


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz showing everybody how to wrap! And a few other things

"Oh hey! We were waiting for you guys, what took you guys so long?" Gus said, sitting on the floor. "Nothing, its just a long walk I guess." Luz shrugs, and sits on the couch, with Amity following. "I mean, from the Library back, it doesn't take not even 15, 20 minutes." Eda said, "We stopped every so often, we looked at the sun setting, and then Hooty happened." Luz explained

"Right.." Eda scowls. "So uh, Luz! How do we start this Christmas thing?" Willow said, to break the silence. "Oh! Well basically what we humans do before Christmas, is just hang out, and just talk." Willow nods, "Makes sense, what else?" Luz thought to herself

"I guess we can sing-" "We're not doing that." Eda interrupted, "Oh okay." Amity thinks, "So all we do is talk..?" Luz shrugs, "I mean for the human world, Mom would tell me not to go into her room, I guess she was wrapping presents or something." Luz said, with a chuckle at the end

"Wrap..?" Gus questions, "Yeah! Its basically something where we 'wrap' the present into a piece of paper, its actually really easy if you guys want me to show you guys!"

-few minutes later-

"And a few more pieces of tape, then bam." Luz holds up a not so neat wrapped box, and everybody awes to her work. "I have about 7 rolls of wrapping, so everybody can get started when they're ready!" Everybody grabs a roll, and runs off to somewhere private to wrap the presents

Luz and Amity stayed in the living room, Luz hands Amity the empty, wrapped box, "Do you want it?" Amity grabs the box, "Why would I want this?" Amity questions. "Because you normally want anything I make, even if its trash." Amity blushes, and grips harder onto the box

"I-Is that so?" Luz stands up from the couch, "Yes, yes it is." She bends down and kisses Amity on the forehead, "I'm gonna be busy wrapping presents, okay? So give me a kith~" Luz does kissy faces, "How long will you be gone?" Amity said, putting her arms around her neck

"Not long, I only have a few presents to wrap." Amity blushes, "Take your time babe, I'll wait here all day." Amity said, making Luz smirk, "Kithy!" Luz says, reminding her to give her a kiss. Amity blushes, "I- fine.." Amity said, in defeat. "Yay!" Amity pulls her in, and kisses her on the cheek

"Hey! That doesn't count!" Amity shrugs, "Oops, you didn't tell me what kind of kiss you wanted, oh well." Before Amity could pull her arms off her, Luz kisses her, pushing her onto the couch, and accidentally straddling the witch

"Mmf!" Amity was surprised, Luz has never been this eager before.. She didn't hate it though. "Luz.." Amity said, in between kisses, "Ami." Luz knew she had to get off her sooner or later, everybody is gonna be done soon. Luz pulls away, mainly to breathe. "L-Luz!" Amity says, before getting attacked again

"Yeah..?" Amity loved all of these make-out sessions, but some things needed to get done, "Luz, I love you, but you have something to do." Luz does a puppy dog face, "I know,, but I can do it really quickly! Just one more kiss..?" Amity frowns, "No, we'll have all day tomorrow to do this, please go wrap your presents." Luz sighs, "Fine, I'll wrap yours first, so you can help me do the rest!"

Amity didn't hate that idea, "Okay, hurry up." Luz lifts up from Amity's lap, and ran for the door, before she opened it, she ran back and quickly pecks Amity on the lips, "One more! I love you Ami!" Luz says, running out of The Owl House. Amity puts her hand on her mouth, and laid down on the couch

"Luz Noceda.. What I'd do without you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should let Luz call Amity Cariña~. I might just do that xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Notes✨
> 
> I don't know what to put here

Amity sits on the couch, waiting for her lover to come back and bring her to the presents. While she was waiting, King waddles in. "Weh! Amity!" He hides the obvious paper covered sporks, and nervously laughs, "What are you doing here..?" Amity scoffs, "Just hurry and put the presents under the tree, I won't look."

King waits for Amity to look away, then he quickly threw all of the sporks underneath the tree. "Weh! You saw nothing!" He then ran upstairs. Amity chuckles, and looks at the door to The Owl House. "Where are you Luz?"

-Meanwhile-

"God dangit!" Luz throws the third piece of tape off of her finger, then went back to wrapping the present. "If this tape doesn't-" Luz pulls the tapes put of the tape dispenser, "God.. Why me?"

-Back to Amity-

Everybody walks into the living room, and sets their presents underneath the tree. "Where's Luz?" Eda quickly realized, "Oh, she's somewhere wrapping presents." Gus was the last one to come back into the living room. "Where's Luz?" Gus asks, "I don't know! I just know she's wrapping presents somewhere." Eda sighs, "I guess you gotta look for her." Eda said, sitting down on the couch next to Amity

Amity sighs, "I guess so.." She sounded like she didn't want to do it, but she was actually really eager to see Luz again, even though it was just a few minutes since they last seen each other, "I'll be back." Amity gets up the couch, and leaves The Owl House

"Luz!" Amity shouts, "Titan, where is she..?" While Amity walks more closer to a tree, she heard grunts, and slight cuss words. "Luz? Is that you over there?" Luz exclaimed, "Amity!" She hasn't came out from behind the tree, "What are you doing over there?" Amity steps closer, "Nothing! I'm just wrapping your present! Please don't look..!"

Amity freezes, obeying Luz's orders, "Sorry, I forgot you was doing that, you're still wrapping my present?" Luz didn't say anything, but Amity could hear her. "Do you need help?" Luz grunts, "N-No! I got it! Its just the tape is being a bit difficult." Amity sighs, "Well everybody is looking for you inside, are you sure you don't need help?"

Luz exclaims, "Aha! I got it! Its wrapped!" Luz comes out from behind the tree, and held a long wrapped box. "Whoa, thats actually really good," Luz smiles, "Thank you! Its for you, so of course I had to make it perfect." Amity blushes, "Does that mean I can help you now..?" Luz smiles

"Yeah! It does! Just don't tell everybody their gifts please, it'd ruin Christmas." Amity scoffs, "Why would I do that? Like I said, I want to make this Christmas perfect for you," Amity moves and grabs Luz's hand, "I love you Luz." Luz blushes, and grips onto the box tighter

"I love you too, Amity. L-Let's wrap these gifts now, huh?" Luz turns, and leads her behind the tree. Amity blushes to the fact that they're holding hands, even though they're dating now, and they could do anything they want, she blushes to even the smallest touches

"Okay, behold your eyes!" Luz said, letting go of Amity's hand, and showing off the knocked over wheelbarrow, the gifts on the ground, and a few rolls of wrapping paper off to the side. "Whoa, you certainly out done yourself.."

Luz smiles, "Thanks! Most of it is from the human world, so it really is a surprise!" Amity chuckles, and looks at all of the gifts on the ground. "You already know how to wrap, so let me show you whose gift is whose." Luz kneels onto the ground, and pats the ground next to her

Amity kneels next to her, and gazes apon the many gifts. "Okay, so this one is for Gus." Luz picks up two flags, but they look way nicer than his old ones. "I felt like these weren't enough for him, so I got him this." Luz holds up a 'human' bucket

"He told me once that he wanted one, so here it is." Amity holds in a laugh, 'Why a bucket?' Amity coughs, and returns her attention to Luz. "This one's for Willow." Luz holds up a bag, full of gardening tools, and gardening attire

"I know she can just make the plants grow out of the ground, but she told me that she likes to hand plant them sometimes, so I got her these." Amity nods, "Anything else?" "Oh!" Luz turns, and dives into a bag, giving Amity a nice view

Amity blushes, and looks away, not knowing if she was allowed to look or not, its not like there was anything showing or anything, she was just nervous. "Aha! I got it!" Luz sits back down, and holds a hair piece, "I wanted to get her a new one, sense her other one broke. Do you like it?" Amity grabs the hair piece, it looks just like her old one

"I think she'll love this Luz, don't worry about it to much, okay?" Luz nods, "Okay.." Luz shakes the thought off, then returns to the gifts. "I'm giving Eda this shirt, I already showed you it." Amity grabs the shirt anyway, "I'm amazed by your work, let me just look at it for a while." Luz chuckles, and pulls the shirt away, "Hey! I don't want your drool getting on the shirt!" Amity frowns, "Oookay." Luz snickers

Luz shows Amity the rest of the presents, and they wrapped every single one, now they just need to go inside

"Phew! I don't know how we got all that done! But we did it!" Luz leaps in the air, and lands on her feet, Amity chuckles at her energy. "Yeah, mostly thanks to you, it was hard to do that folding part.." Luz scoffs, "Well, we wouldn't got through it if it wasn't for your tape pulling off skills!" Amity laughs, "Well we couldn't have done it if it wasn't for your organization skills!"

They were never able to just hang out like this, with school and family, they were only able to hang out every other weekend, and thats not enough for this couple

They both laugh, and sit down on the ground, "You think Eda will be mad if we stay out here a little longer?" Luz questions, "I don't think so, she seems like a cool person." Luz nods, "So, you think we can.." Luz blushes, "Kiss?" Amity blushes, "I don't wanna do it for a long time! Just enough to satisfy me." Amity sighs, still blushing

"Fine, but only for a little bit.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely see Luz gay panicking, so here it is💅


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOTY

Luz gulps, "Okay." Luz moves, and sits right in front of Amity, in a criss cross apple sauce position. "I'm gonna, kiss you now." Luz always blushes when she's talking about, anything thats related to Amity

"Okay." Amity blushes, and closes her eyes. It wasn't their first time or anything, its just they really don't know how this relationship thing works.. Luz moves her hand, and places it on Amity cheek, then moves in

She slowly makes contact with her lips, and Amity puts her arms around Luz's neck, to make sure she wouldn't move. Luz put her hands on either side of the ground, next to Amity, and decided that was the best place for them

Amity was getting into the kiss, and decided to boost it a little. She slowly inched in her tongue, and frenched her lover. Luz loved that Amity did that, and accidentally let out a few small moans. Amity didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to be moaning too

Luz pulled away, breathing hard. Amity was breathing hard too, and she still had her arms around her neck, "Luz." Amity said in between breaths, "Amity." Before they could continue, a loud noise came from behind them

"HOOTY!"

They both jumped, and Luz landed on top of Amity. Luz immediately stood up, and reached her hand down, "Sorry Amity, I got scared!" Amity rubbed her head, "It's fine, don't worry I'm fine." Luz turned around, to see Hooty munching on who knows what. "Hoot! I found a bug!" Amity growls, "LET ME AT HIM!" Luz moves in front of her, "Amity!"

Eda sips on a cup of coffee, "What do you think the girls are doing right now?" A loud bang and yells come from outside. King is sleeping on the couch, and Eda sighs, "I think they're fine." More loud bangs and screams come from outside, this time louder

"Juust fine." Eda sips on her tea, making a loud slurping noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I love Eda so freaking much 😖😖


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop beep bop
> 
> Enjoy I guess

Luz and Amity sit on the couch, covered in feathers and a few sticks in their hair. "What even happened?" Willow asks, "Hooty happened." Amity said, with a grudge. "Ohhh."

"Soo, Luz. What do we do now? Now that we have all the presents underneath the tree." Luz looks over at the tree, and sees a couple dozens of presents. "Well now, we go to bed! We have to wait till tomorrow to open these bad boys!" Eda groans, "Can't we just open it now?" Luz chuckles, "No! That'd ruin the spirit!" "You and your 'holidays' are weird." Eda grumbles under her breath

Luz makes beds for Gus and Willow, (Seperate!) and King is fast asleep on the couch. "Alright, I'm gonna hit the hay, you girls have fun." Amity waves her goodbye, and stands next to Luz

"Come on, I'll show you your bed." Luz grabs Amity's hand, and pulls her upstairs. Luz opens her door, and shows off two sleeping bags, next to each other. "I knew you would've wanted to sleep with me, so I went ahead and made a second bed for you." Amity rubs her neck

"T-Thanks Luz." Luz pulls her down onto the surprisingly soft sleeping bag, and they sit together, "Hang on.." Luz pulls out a small notebook, and start drawing small glyphs on it, Amity watched, with amazement

Small balls of light floats into the air, "Whoa.." Amity said, watching the balls float. Luz finishes drawing her last glyph, and let it float in the air. Luz watches Amity gaze, and chuckles. "Do you wanna try it?" Amity blushes. "Really? I don't know if I can.." Luz scoffs, "Come on Blight, just try it!" Luz scoots over, and sits next to Amity, and shows her how to draw the glyphs

Amity poked the drawing, and a very small ball floated into the air. "I did it!" Luz smiles, "Good job, Ami!" Luz looks into Amity's eyes, and the light reflecting off of it, and realizes how lucky she really is. "Jesus Amity." Amity looks over, confused on who 'Jesus' is, but more concerned on why she said her name

"What?" Luz smiles, "Its just you're so pretty." Amity blushes, and covers her face. "Luz.." Amity said, muffled by her own hands. Luz crawls over to Amity, and moves her hands. "I'm gonna kiss you, okay?" Amity blushes, and looks up at Luz

"W-What?" Luz quickly kiss the flustered witch, and crawled on top of her. "Ah! Luz!" Luz towered above Amity, "Shh, just let me have this, you're perfect." Luz moves and kisses Amity on her lips. Luz pulled away, and looks at Amity in her eyes, admiring them. Amity breathes hard, "L-Luz, whats up with you?" Luz shrugs

"I don't know," She moves and kisses her on her neck, "I can't control myself.." Amity moans, but tries to keep quiet, she doesn't want that bird tube waking up and disturbing them again..

Luz moves her hand, and goes underneath Amity's shirt, "Ah! Luz not yet!" Luz grabs Amity's hands, and holds them down with one hand, and the other still underneath her shirt. "Shh, I won't touch you. Just breathe." Amity doesn't want her to stop, but she thinks she going a little to fast

Luz moves down, and kisses her abdomen. Amity tenses, and arches her back a little. "Luz, please.. Can we at least talk first..?" Luz stops, and gets up, letting go of her hands. "Sorry! I don't know what got over me!" Amity grabs her wrist, rubbing them

"It's fine, just warn me next time." Amity sighs, "It's just, why'd you just jump me like that?" Luz shrugs, "I don't know! It's just you looked really pretty, and I couldn't control myself.." Amity blushes to the fact she called her pretty, but wanted to stay calm

"Luz, you could've just asked, we have to talk about this, before doing it." Luz slumps, "I know Ami, its just when Hooty interrupted us, I got a little upset. I wish we could've kept going." Amity scoffs, "What's stopping us?"

Amity pushes Luz down onto the sleeping bag, and crawls on her, "We can kiss, but this time, I'm top." Luz blushes, and looks down at Amity's position. "Damn! You're really hot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Damn! You're really hot!"


	8. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woopsie

Looks like I didn't get it done in time, oops

I like where the story is going so far, so I'll keep it going, it'll just be updated every so often!

I'm sorry that I couldn't get it done in time, the amount of shopping I had to do, and wrapping, it was all just so frustrating

At least Kyle's happy, but I still want you guys to be happy too, so if you guys want me to finish, I'll finish

I just wanted to drop in and tell you guys Merry Christmas! (and also that I'm very stupid :D)

Just one last thing I wanna say before I leave, on my 'I'm taking a break!' post, you guys thought I was a guy- um

I'm a girl, I have a wife, and a adopted son. I think I said that in the last post, idk know though

Now that you guys know a little bit more about me, and about this post- I'm gonna head out! (and maaybe work on this lol)

Cya- SF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guys- did you see it? Did you seeee it??? I have a signatureee :3 SF
> 
> I wanted to get a signature, just like this one person, Kato kat, I think thats their name...
> 
> One last thing, I was scrolling through Instagram, and I realized, 'Hexmas' is a waay better name than Owlstmas, smh...
> 
> Still, I like variety! See ya whenever I update on this hunk of garbage, or February 4th
> 
> ahem-
> 
> Cya - SF


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CARIÑA I DID IT-
> 
> I EVEN PUT MI VADA FJFKSLCH

Amity blushes, "Only you can see this side of me, better enjoy it." Amity grabs Luz's hands, and pins her onto the ground, "With you, I will." Amity kisses Luz, shoving her tongue in first, Luz definitely noticed it, but decided to not mention it. Amity moved her hands, and copied what Luz did a few minutes ago

Amity placed her free hand next to Luz, waiting to be used. Luz pulls her hands out of Amity's grip, and chuckles in the kiss, Amity scoffs. She puts her arms around Amity's neck

Amity pulls away from the kiss, "I love you." Luz rubs her nose against hers, "I love you too," Luz pushes Amity, rolls over, making Luz on top now. "Let's go to bed, k?" Amity blushes, 'Luz can be sweet, and sometimes,she can be like this. Titan I love her..'

"O-Okay.." Luz falls back down next to Amity, and gets under her covers. "Night!" She flops to her side, and all of the balls turn off, except Amity's. "Yeah, night."

-Later-

"HOOOOT!"

"AHH!" Amity shot up, and realized where she was, "Titan I'm gonna kill that bird tube!" Amity throws her covers off of her, and was about to get up, but felt a hand grab her wrist

She turned to see a tired Luz, rubbing her eye. "What year is it..?" Amity chuckles, and seemed to forget everything about 'the bird tube'. "It's Christmas, Luz." Luz seems to be shot with energy, she stands up and runs over to her dresser

"Really!? I forgot!" Luz grabs a shirt and pants, and throw them over to Amity, "I think we're the same size, go ahead and wear that!" Amity blushes, "Wait we're changing together?" Luz pulls her shirt over her head, revealing a sports bra. "Of course we are, 1. we're both girls 2. we're dating." Luz holds the shirt in her hands

"So get that butt up, and change girl!" Amity looks Luz up and down. "Ok! Ok." Amity stood up, and takes her shirt off, revealing lingerie. "Oh come on, really?" Amity turns, and faces the also shirtless witch

"What?" Luz walks over, and looks for a tag, "Hey! W-What are you doing?" Luz found the tag, and read the price, "Jesus! Ami, why are you wearing this type of underwear? That's a lot of mon- I mean- Snails!" Amity blushes, mostly because Luz touched her

"It's the only underwear my parents will buy me! They said I need to be ready for the perfect 'boy'." Luz frowns, "Aren't you 15?" Amity shrugs, "Thats what I'm saying!" Luz snickers, "Ok fair, I can give you more comfortable underwear, if you want."

Amity blushes, "Your underwear? Yours? Well I d-don't wanna intrude-" Luz interrupted her, by throwing the bra at her face, "Stop fussing about it, I know you want it." Luz smirks at Amity, and puts on her shirt

"I never said I wanted it!" Amity said, gripping onto the bra. "You didn't have to tell me, I can tell when you want something Blight," Amity blushes, knowing she does know. Luz walks over to the still shirtless witch, "Go ahead and change your 'lingerie' Cariña, I won't look."

Amity blushes, 'Cariña..? What does that mean?' "Uh, o-okay." Luz backs away, and turns around. She grabs her jeans on her dresser, and starts taking off hers. Luz bent down to take off her pants, and put on her jeans. She stood back up, and turned around. "Alll right, are you call done Cariñ-"

Amity is still standing there, with the bra still in her hands, "Jeez Amity, was you watching me the whole time?" Amity sheepishly shook her head yes, "Do you want me to leave, so you can change? Privately?" Amity looked down

"No, I want you to stay in here.." Luz raised her eyebrows, "I won't look." Luz backed away, and sat in a corner and decided to think for a bit, while Amity takes her time

'Now that I think about it.. We never actually done anything sexual before. Mainly because we're not legal, yet. As soon as we are, I'm gonna-' Luz shakes her head, 'Come on Luz, don't think of that stuff! She's the most beautiful girl you ever met! We gotta treat her like a queen, our Cariña.' Luz takes a few deep breaths, 'Do you think she's done?'

"Mi vada! Are you done?" A few sounds can be heard behind her, "Cariña?" Amity blushes, "I think I'm stuck.." Luz stood up, and turned around, to see Amity stuck inside of her shirt, held up above her

"Aw, you actually put the bra on, thats cute." Luz looked down, to see Amity's bra on the ground. She shook her head again, 'Not now..' "Don't make me hit you." Luz chuckles, "I love you too Cariña." Luz grabs her shirt, and pulls it down, "There ya go." Amity grabs Luz's face, and pulls her in for a kiss

"Mmf!" Luz really didn't expect that. Amity pulls away, with her hands still on either side of Luz's face, "Don't tease me Noceda, I can kill you." Luz smiles, "But you won't, because you loooOooove me~" Luz starts making kissy faces, and Amity lets go of her face, "Come on, we have a Christmas to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to describe kisses- I really don't -_-


End file.
